A web portal is most often a specially-designed Web page at a website which brings information together from diverse sources in a uniform way. Usually, each information source gets its dedicated area on the page for displaying information. Often, the user can configure which ones to display.
Cloud computing is computing that involves a large number of computers connected through a communication network such as the Internet, similar to utility computing. Network-based services, which appear to be provided by real server hardware and are in fact served up by virtual hardware simulated by software running on one or more real machines, are often called cloud computing.
However, present-day web portals lack effective methods to enable users and businesses to manage their full online presence. Users lack means to organize and personalize their favorite websites, communities, and applications. Furthermore, the present-day web portals lack effective methods to assimilate relevant information specific to an individual user.